


Exclusively Outrageous

by masqurade



Series: lemme fine you 1 million [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, literally lucas is like the biggest shipper of these two ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: Hikari and Jun were exclusive.





	Exclusively Outrageous

Hikari and Jun were exclusive.

That much was obvious, Lucas realized one morning when almost running into the frivolous blonde walking out the door. Jun’s hair was like a wild Starley’s nest perched upon his head from his usual running and his jacket was nearly stripped off his shoulders. He was a mess — more so than on the average day — and before Lucas could get a word of question in, Jun was gripping his arms, shaking him violently.

“I just got a call,” Jun yelled unexpectedly, making Lucas wince outwardly. “Is Hikari okay?”

Exclusive, Lucas considered numbly while gauging Jun’s horrified expression.

Maybe it was more along the lines of selective. Outrageous? Whatever the word Lucas was searching for apparently didn’t care to make an appearance in his mind in that moment.

“Hikari is fine? The Professor is just looking at her Pokémon and said he needed to keep them overnight. Maybe she just called you over to pick her up—”

Lucas didn’t bother to finish his sentence because Jun had already bolted past him like a gust of wind in the morning light. Sighing, the assistant glanced warily over his shoulder, huffing at the sight of Jun bringing Hikari into one of his signature bear hugs. No hint of the blonde’s previous worrisome face could be seen as he beamed down at Hikari.

Ah, Lucas thought suddenly, rolling his eyes as he tried opening the door again.

Hikari and Jun were  _destined_.


End file.
